


瓦坎达王后

by cripsk



Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Infinity (Marvel), M/M, MCU but with reference to 616, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Mention of Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier - Freeform, The Illuminati (Marvel), Time Runs Out (Marvel)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-17 14:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cripsk/pseuds/cripsk
Summary: Everett Ross just found out that his friend would be marrying his ex (whom he might or might not still have feelings for), but it was probably more complicated than the way it appeared?





	瓦坎达王后

Everett被一通电话吵醒了。迷朦中他抓起手机，眯着眼看来电显示，发现竟是Shuri打来的电话。瓦坎达内战过后，他和Shuri就成为了朋友，但是直到不久之前，Shuri才主动联系他，说要和他谈谈T'Challa的事。她说，无限战争之后，T'Challa好像心不在焉，他更多地把心思放在复仇者的事务上，可至于他和他的队友们到底在干什么，他拒绝告诉任何人。Shuri委托Everett调查这件事，不过他也没找到什么答案。再后来他去找T'Challa谈，T'Challa竟说，“现在我在处理的事情比瓦坎达还要重要。”

这叫什么话！T'Chaka听到会怎么想？他要置瓦坎达于不顾？

“如果我不得不离开，我相信Shuri会成为一位出色的女王。”

“Shuri还只是个孩子。”

“所以我需要你来辅佐她，帮助瓦坎达从容应对国际事务。”

Everett完全没有料到T'Challa会这么说，不过他有很好的理由来拒绝：

“我是个外人，瓦坎达的人民不会接受——”

“我会封你为瓦坎达的摄政王。”

“什么？” Everett更是不可能想到这点，这太突然了，以至于他都不知道该如何回应。“你不能这么做！我是美国的官员，你不能封一个外国人为摄政王！”

“瓦坎达的法律并没有规定摄政王的国籍，而且之前你为我们国家的付出，我们有目共睹。人民会欢迎你的到来。”

“不，还是不行。瓦坎达刚经历了战争，人民需要稳定，换王会导致民心不安。”

“你看，” T'Challa微笑起来，“你的确很适合当摄政王。”

当然，换王这件事并没有真的发生。只是这还不算完。不久之前，Everett被指派代表美国去找T'Challa商讨两国合作事宜，但是迎接他的人却是Shuri。

“早，Shuri，你哥呢？”

“他今天一早就去了Necropolis，我怀疑又是和他的复仇者朋友秘密聚会。”Shuri对于T'Challa把自己排除在外的做法很不满，作为报复，她决定当向导带Everett去Necropolis找T'Challa当场质问。

“我哥每次到这里来时，就下令不准任何人进入，所以我认为这里是他们的秘密基地，他不希望被我们发现。”

“你有什么办法绕开Dora Milaje吗？”

“我会引开Ayo，你趁机进去。”

Shuri果然说到做到，她去和Ayo说了几句话，她们就飞快地跑走了。T'Challa没有让别人来看守，大约是因为不想太引人注目或是太费兵力，又或者许多Dora Milaje也不太赞成T'Challa这么做。总而言之，Everett看见Shuri朝他使了个眼色，知道时机到了。他从藏身的树丛里出来，跑向Necropolis。

Necropolis是一座石制建筑，它庄严肃穆，又清冷寂静。T'Challa曾告诉过他，Necropolis连接着瓦坎达与先祖平原，他常在这里与黑豹历代先祖会面。但实际上，T'Challa从未提过的是，这间石室同时也是科技的摇床。世界上最先进的科技存在于瓦坎达，而瓦坎达最先进的科技存在于Shuri的实验室里，和在这里。

彼时，Everett还不知道这一切。他深入Necropolis的内部，撞见了一扇和这石室毫不搭调的金属门。毫无疑问，它是振金做的。

他仔细观察门的四周，却找不到任何类似开关的按钮。Everett怀疑这门上有什么监测装置，只有监测到来人是T'Challa才会打开。这样的设计很合理，只可惜Shuri好不容易引开了Ayo让他溜进来，他却还是进不去。

正当Everett发愁的时候，门忽然开了。许是T'Challa发现他了。但出现在门后的那个人却让他大吃一惊——对方显然也完全没准备好看见他，竟下意识想关门。Everett自然没给他机会，他快速挤进门里，来到一个类似于休息室的地方。可是T'Challa依然不在这。

“Everett……嗨。”

“你为什么会在这里？”

房间里除了Everett之外唯一还存在的那个人尴尬地笑了笑，之后又抿着嘴低头，像在悄声认错。但这没用，十多年前他就见识过这招。每一次他们因为“你为了工作根本不顾我们的关系”而吵架的时候，最后他总是这副模样来向他认错，还亘古不变地用那套说辞：“我理解，你的工作很重要，保护人民很重要。错过一个约会没什么，如果我改去急诊室值班，我也会很忙，请你原谅我埋怨你不接电话……”

一直如此。直到最后一次Everett调职去柏林，他们大吵了一架，Everett被指责为从不关心他们感情的工作狂。那时他并不怎么生气，他反而出冷静得出奇，很快就收拾好行李连夜飞离纽约。自那以后他们就再没联系。

直至半年前，复仇者们联合起来打Thanos，在战后会议上Everett见到他——Stephen Strange，他曾经的恋人。

只不过现在，他是秘法大师，Doctor Strange。

在会议上他们没说过话，之后也没有。Stephen见到Everett就会盯着他看一会，像是想要说些什么，但最终又会抿紧嘴唇，移开视线。就这样，他们一直没有交流，也没有再见，后来Everett只在复仇者的档案上瞥见过Stephen的照片，他以为他们之间终于不过如此。

直到现在。

多年以后，过去只剩回忆，感情早已尘封。无论重逢还能否让他心中泛起涟漪，他也只能压下那些悸动，公事公办。

“T'Challa在哪？”他抬高声音质问道，同时打量着这间休息室，寻找可能的机关和密室，“你又在这里干什么？”

“他……”Stephen蹙紧眉，咬着牙，没发出什么有意义的声音。他的眼神飘来飘去，根据Everett的经验，这多半是因为他在想借口。 

“他邀请我来的。”Stephen说，脸上露出一个假笑，“你记得上次复仇者联盟和Thanos的军队在瓦坎达开战吗？从那时起我们就成了好友，后来我说我对瓦坎达的科技和魔法都很感兴趣，他就请我来参观。”

“他到底在哪？”

Stephen的脸色变了，他皱着眉，像是想到了什么不幸的事。

“你很关心他？你有没有——”

“什么？我有事要和他谈。国际政治。”

“所以是工作。”Stephen似乎舒了一口气，脸上的笑容回来了，“但T'Challa现在很忙，他正在……”

“什么？”

“冥想。对。我教他的。我们也可以做。等我们做完他就有空了。”

“Stephen Strange。”

“嗯？”

“你他妈在干什么!”

Stephen不自觉地向后退了一步。这下Everett才发现他刚才站的地方恰好挡住了他的视线——Stephen身后有一扇门，而他特别站在那守着不让Everett进去。这可不行。他立马走过去，Stephen即刻反应过来，挡在门前，可太晚了，门自动打开了。门后是一个会议室，它风格和大墓地大相径庭，更像是什么高科技秘密基地。不过从多种意义上而言，它确实是。

“我早告诉过T'Challa要换掉这个自动门。”Stephen叹了口气，同时尽责地用身躯挡住Everett不让他往里看。

“Strange，这是怎么回事？”

说话的人居然还不是T'Challa，而是Reed Richards！在Stephen转身去向Reed解释时，Everett抓住时机溜进了会议室——现在他终于看见了T'Challa，他，和Reed Richards一起，坐在一张石桌旁。石桌周围不只他们，还有Tony Stark, Charles Xavier, Black Bolt和Namor，正是当初被Steve Rogers勒令解散的光照会！T'Challa加入了重组的光照会，而且更令人震惊的是，按理说已经消失的无限宝石也在此重现，所以当初Stark承诺Rogers会销毁宝石和解散光照会这两点，他一点都没做到。

“他是怎么进来的？”Tony指着Everett，不知该质问Strange还是该质问T'Challa，“我们说好要保密的。”

“你问Stephen，我的门是不可能被我以外的人从外打开的。”T'Challa把责任扔给Stephen，现在全部人都在瞪着这位尴尬极了的至尊法师。他想拉走Everett，但被Everett挣脱了。 

“开玩笑吧？你们让我去买披萨，又不许我直接开传送门，所以我打算出去后再开，以免暴露据点，但谁知道我刚开门就看见了Everett？T'Challa你都不派人在外把守吗？就让人随便出入吗？”Stephen选择把责任又抛回给T'Challa，T'Challa当然也有办法反驳，他说，“我派了Ayo守门，她是最忠诚也最勇猛的战士之一。” 

“那为什么Everett会进来？” 

“为什么你一直叫他Everett，你们很熟吗？”Tony很快就发现了疑点。 

“不只是很熟，显然还很亲密。”Charles借用他的变种天赋一语道出了真相，全场哗然。

“居然是Strange第一个打破规矩，我还以为会是Richards或Xavier。”Namor接着说，Tony建议Reed反呛“这就是为什么Sue不会选择你”，但是他的提议被否决了。

“既然已经有了先例，不如我们借此机会修改一下规定。”Charles说，但在他说下去之前，Reed就打断他并先一步拒绝了他的要求。

“我们谈过这个话题很多次了，Magneto不能加入光照会！现在我们可以谈回正事吗？Strange，你知道规矩，我们不能带任何人来，就算他是你男朋友也不行，你看我和Black Blot甚至都没有告诉我们的家人。”

出于众所周知的原因，Black Bolt并没有参加讨论，只是在Reed说话时点了点头。

“我没有故意带他来！而且他是我前男友了。”Stephen为自己申辩道。

在场的其他人都向他投来了同情的目光，而Everett死死地瞪了Stephen一眼。

“不要再提这件事。T'Challa，我有事要和你谈。但在此之前，谁可以解释一下你们聚在一起干什么，这些宝石又为什么在这？Stark，当初你不是承诺Rogers你会销毁它们吗？”

“其实这件事是Cap骗了你们，我只是在配合他。”

“什么？”

“他知道我没有销毁它们，而且他还加入了我们，但你不要在他面前提，因为——”

“够了。” Reed打断了Tony，然后转向Stephen，“Strange，消除他的记忆。”

“什么?你没有权力！”

“这不是针对你，Agent Ross，只是我们必须保密。”

“实话告诉你，”Tony又接着Reed的话道，似乎这能让人好受点，“Cap也被消除记忆了，真不是针对你。”

Stephen很为难地看了看Everett，又看了看光照会的队友们，队友们纷纷表示同意，但是Everett眼中满是“你敢我就杀了你”的恨意。最后他看向T'Challa，T'Challa轻松地耸了耸肩。

“我应该……？”

“不！” 这是Everett，“Stephen，如果你动手，我会恨你直至永远——”

“动手吧。”

Everett愣了一下。那是T'Challa说的。他转过去，看见其他人都无动于衷。“Ross，你知道的，”Reed的语气和缓了了不少，他劝道，“我们不能冒险让你把这个秘密泄露出去，联合国不允许光照会存在，但只有这样我们才能保护地球。”

“你怎么能？” Everett瞪着T'Challa，T'Challa却似乎不在乎他多生气。现在看来，他的希望只剩下Stephen，但Stephen居然已经听话地双手按在Everett脑边准备念咒。

“我很抱歉，Everett，但这是为了全世界的人民，我相信你会理解的。”

Stephen的话飘入Everett耳中，像是为十多年前那次报仇。他的意识逐渐模糊，他想开口说句“我恨你”什么的，却无法发声。他隐约感觉自己身子开始发软，但有人接住了他，他也能猜到是谁，之后他就什么也不知道了。

“我得送他回柏林。”Stephen抱着Everett，看了看T'Challa，又看了看Tony，“你们知道他住在哪吗？”

T'Challa摇摇头，Tony则反问，“他不是你男友吗？”

“我们在他去柏林之前就分了。”

“或者你先送他去瓦坎达的客房？”

“也可以。”

“别忘了买披萨。”

Stephen走后，Charles看了看T'Challa，嘴角浮现出一丝神秘的微笑；T'Challa也看向他，挑了下眉。坐他对面的Tony注意到了他们的小动作，于是怀疑地盯着他们看。

“你们在谋划什么？”Tony质问道，指了指T'Challa和Charles，不过他俩都一脸无辜。Namor则扭头看着T'Challa，皱了皱眉，做了个“怎么”的口型，而T'Challa回答了一句“没事”。

“万物皆亡。”Reed突然高声说道，这一下成功把所有人的注意力都拉回来了。“所以我们要抓紧时间，你们能把心思放回到阻止万物终结上吗？” 

等到Everett醒来时已是深夜。他记得的最后一件事，就是Stephen要消除他的记忆。可当他正气愤时，他竟发现Stephen坐在自己床边看着自己，发现自己醒来后还问自己要不要披萨。

“我买多了，他们又不肯吃，” Stephen把披萨盒递给Everett，“我可以保证披萨很新鲜”。

“才不！” Everett抓起手边的枕头就要向Stephen扔去，“你个混账，居然敢消除我记忆！”

他愣了一下，放下枕头，看着Stephen出神。Stephen朝他笑起来，又把披萨递给他。

“这是你最喜欢的口味。你昏迷一天了。”

“所以，为什么你只是弄晕我而没有消除我的记忆？”

“你说你会恨我。”

Everett忍不住笑起来。他意识到他还是很喜欢也很怀念这种感觉——他们的感情，还有Stephen。他不会不承认，在他们分开后，Everett总会想起Stephen，并且似乎越来越为当初分开而感到后悔。就像那句话一样，“失去了才懂得珍惜”。他逐渐想起，或说意识到自己有多爱Stephen，而分开有多痛苦。他没有心思恋爱，世界愈发混乱，神盾局垮台，他们的工作全转给了中情局。他越来越忙，而少有的夜晚他独自一人时，他会开始思考Stephen在他连夜离开的那天夜里是如何度过的。

他也关心过Stephen后来如何。他得知Stephen忽而成了工作狂，也有过几段短暂的恋情。他没有挽回的打算，过去的即是过去，他们活在现在与未来。再后来他听说Stephen出了车祸，他也思考过要不要去探望，但那时发生了复仇者内战，他没有闲暇，也就一直没有空闲。他只是认为，Stephen总会好的，而这也不关他的事。

直到今天，Everett才意识到，这好像也还是关他事的。

因为Stephen Strange还在乎，他也是。

“如果你的队友知道了，他们会驱逐你的。”

“他们都走了。所以只要你替我保密就没人知道。”

“Charles Xavier可是个心灵感应者，他当然会知道。”

“他已经知道了，不过我知道他不会说。他一直想把Magneto拉进来，但是Tony和Reed反对。我猜他会利用我们的事逼他们同意——这事说来话长。”

“还有T'Challa也可能会知道，我们可是在瓦坎达，你又在和我聊天。”

“T'Challa早就知道了，我们都同意不消除你的记忆，只是瞒着别人。”

Everett终于不再为朋友和前恋人“背叛”他而感到寒心了。心情好起来后，他感觉自己有食欲吃那几片披萨了。他走下床，刚一落地，忽然意识到一件极其不对劲的事。

“为什么我穿着我的睡衣？”

“呃，” Stephen深吸一口气，低声说道，“我觉得你穿这个入睡比较舒服。”

“我的睡衣在我的公寓，我根本没带。”

“Tony Stark帮我查了你公寓的地址。”

“你脱了我的衣服？”

“我是为了帮你换睡衣！你穿西装睡一定会很不舒服。”

“操你！”

“当真？”

“才不!”

Everett没再计较，他坐到桌子边，Stephen将披萨盒放到桌子上，揭开，披萨依然热气腾腾。Stephen就坐在旁边，看着他吃，脸上挂着微笑，最后轻笑出声。

“嗯？” Everett转身，对上他的视线。

“我想起了过去，”他稍低下头，笑得有点羞涩，“你很晚才回家，我会给你热披萨，之后我看着你吃，总是这样。”

“致过去的美好时光。” Everett柔声接道。Stephen再抬起头，迎上他的目光，有些动容。

“你有没有想过，也许我们本可以不分手？”

“嗯，也许，” Everett回答，却又移开视线。

他不想看着Stephen说这句话，但他的余光还是能瞥见他。

“在另一个宇宙里，也许有可能。”

他不想看着，因为他不想看见他听见之后的神情。

但他还是看得见，在那一瞬间，Stephen眼中那或许可以称作希望的光芒黯淡了。与此同时，他也能感受到自己的胸腔中一阵闷疼。他会装作它们都不存在。

那已经是十年前了，一切都过去了，即是永远过去了。

翌日早晨，Everett和T'Challa完成了他们本应昨日进行的谈话。Everett当然问了光照会的事，私下问，但是T'Challa对此缄默不言。或者也不能说全是缄默，至少他暗示过Everett去问Stephen。

可Everett不能问他，不然他又不得不面对那些纷繁复杂的情感。他自己也无法解释——他爱Stephen。他知道Stephen也爱他，还想和他在一起。但有什么事不对，比如时间，比如这份感情属于过去，早该放下。他不愿，或说没准备好再次开始。

他宁可一直如此，维持现状总是要来得更容易些。

何况，他们还都有拯救苍生的重任，无暇顾及情感。

Shuri一大早打来电话，一定意味着有要事发生。Everett按下接通键，Shuri说的第一句话就让他瞬间清醒：

“我哥要结婚了，你知道吗？”

他还真不知道，也根本没想到。据他所知，T'Challa在和Nakia分手之后就没有再和任何人在一起，可忽然之间他就要结婚了？

“和谁？”

“他说是你的一个老熟人，所以我才来问你，因为我和妈咪都很意外，我们和他不怎么熟，就见过一两面——”

Everett太好奇Shuri接下来要说什么，以至于他完全没注意到自己身后出现了一扇传送门。他最后能发现，还是因为从门里出来的人拍了拍他的肩膀，又叫了他的名字。Everett猛地转过身去，同时他听见Shuri终于在电话中说到——

“那个人叫Stephen Strange，复仇者的一员。”

“Everett，早。我知道这很突然，但我有件事想告诉你。”

Stephen Vincent Strange，现在正站在Everett Ross面前。Shuri在电话那头问他还好吗，为什么他忽然不回话？

“我一会再打给你，Shuri。失陪。”

Everett放下电话，盯着Stephen，Stephen和他对视许久，像在犹豫，又像在酝酿。最后他终于下定决心开口。

“事情就是，我要结婚了。”

“我知道。”

“你知道？”

“Shuri刚才告诉我了。”

“噢！嗯。我是和T'Challa结婚。所以，你是我们双方的朋友，我想请你来当伴郎。”

“好。”

“好？”Stephen反而显得很意外，他紧皱着眉头，好像Everett根本不该答应。“你……说好？你答应了？”

“对。”

“也就是说，你会来当伴郎？”

“这不是你要求的吗？”

“你祝福我们的结合？”

“哈？” Ross笑起来，但也皱了皱眉，不理解这有什么好问的。

“当然了，Stephen，就像你说的，你和T'Challa都是我的朋友，你们相爱并结婚，我当然为你们开心，肯定要恭喜你们。”

可Stephen依然一脸震惊，甚至夹杂了点不知该叫难过还是忧愁的情绪。对于有人，特别是Everett Ross，他们能祝福自己的婚姻，他显然不以为喜反以为悲。这未免太过古怪。

“你确定你不生气？毕竟我们以前——”

“Stephen，那早就过去了，我们都放下了。”

Stephen的身体忽然僵硬了。他机械般点点头，不带感情地回答一句，“对，都过去了。”他做的下一件事，就是转身开传送门。等到他的身体已经有一半通过传送门时，Everett突然又叫住了他。

Stephen极速回过神来，瞬移到Everett面前，抓住他的手，抑制不住自己的激动问道，“你后悔了？”

Everett吓了一跳。他总觉得Stephen比刚才有精神多了，也兴奋多了。他抽出自己的手，一脸疑惑，或说怀疑。

“不，怎么会？我只是问一下你婚礼的时间地点，还有要做什么准备。你们是要在瓦坎达办一个民俗婚礼吗？”

“哦，”Stephen像突然泄了气，失落的神情又回到脸上。“我们还没决定好。决定好后会告诉你。”

“好。”

Stephen转过身去。可这时又一次，几乎可以说是折磨般地，Everett再度叫住了他。他已经不知道该抱有希望还是继续失望。

“Stephen，” Everett脸上挂着抹温柔的微笑，他很少这么做，Stephen也很少再看见他这样的笑容，大约已经有十年了。

“嗯？” 他不知道等待自己的是什么。Everett走过来，给了Stephen一个拥抱，拥抱时还轻轻拍了拍他的背。

过去他从不这么做。拥抱时，他们只会顺带亲吻脸颊。

“Stephen，”这话是Everett贴在Stephen耳边说的，“你是个正直的人，我了解你。T'Challa也是个正派的人。所以，既然他爱你，你们要结婚，我当然祝福你们。” 

Everett结束了这个拥抱，Stephen再和他对视时，几乎要控制不住自己的情感。他挤出一句谢谢，之后用传送门立即回到纽约圣所。他需要一个人冷静一会。 

Strange离开后很久，Everett才想起来给Shuri回电话。Shuri问他还好吗，因为他的声音听着很不对劲。Everett再三向Shuri保证他没事，他只是“刚才在风口站了会，突然有点感冒。”

连他自己都不信。

“不过，Shuri，你大可以放心。Stephen Stange是我多年的朋友，我可以保证他是位优秀且正派的人。他是个好人。”

也会是位很好的王后。他想。

“还有一件事，我哥希望给你举行一个仪式，封你为摄政王。他希望这越快办好越好，你知道这件事吗？”

清晨，在卡玛泰姬图书馆的巡视工作结束后，Wong来到了纽约圣所。一反往常，Strange并没有在冥想，他在圣所内找遍了也不见他的身影，最后他只好怀疑Strange并没有起床，因为他的卧室还是关着门的。

尽管这令人尴尬，但作为导师和同事，Wong还是有义务提醒Strange起来工作。Wong抬手敲了敲们，但是门自己开了，Strange竟粗心到连门都忘记关紧。Wong目睹的事让他又心惊又担忧，他居然看见Strange趴在床上抽泣，而他的斗篷在一旁安慰他。

这比Wong原本想象的还窘迫。所幸Strange马上意识到Wong的存在，迅速收拾好心情，以正常的态度来面对Wong。这才是专业的秘法大师该有的职业素养。不过Strange还是看起来情绪低落，他无精打采地和Wong打了个招呼，就借口说要去冥想以逃走。

“你还好吗？”作为并肩作战的战友，Wong认为自己有责任关心一下。

“嗯。啊，以及，我有件事要告诉你。”Strange转过身来面对Wong，他脸上的神情似乎在暗示他要说什么不该说的。

“我要结婚了。不过我不会从圣所搬走，反正有传送门。但，总之，我要结婚了，嗯。”

Strange说这话的时候，脸上一点即将成婚的喜悦也没有，反而像是看见自己心上人和别人结婚了一样忧愁。Wong也不确定他是该恭喜他，还是警告他拯救世界的英雄不适合恋爱，抑或是直接问他为什么要结婚了还这么痛苦。

思来想去，还是问个简单的的问题好了。

“和谁？”

“瓦坎达的国王，T'Challa。”

Wong确实没有准备好听见这个答案。

T'Challa他也见过，之前一起保卫地球的时候，Wong和复仇者的全员都简单认识了一下。他记得那位新国王，也知道Strange和他聊得不错，但他又不是看不出来，Strange的目光一直跟在谁身上。说来话长，但有一次Wong和那位叫Everett Ross的探员有过交流。那是Strange恰好外出的一天，只有Wong在圣所。这位Ross探员忽然来访，说是想询问一下Wong是否知道Strange最近在忙些什么。

“比如他现在去哪了，又有没有和复仇者联系？”

“他去世界各地寻找有天赋的人招募。”

Ross听见这句话时哼笑了一声，明摆着不相信。

“他是这么告诉你的？”

“那他是怎么告诉你的？”

“他没有告诉过我。我又不是他的联络官。”

“但你是他的另一半。”

这实际上是半个问句，但Ross瞬间变脸的反应让它成为了完全的陈述句。“他和你说什么了？”他脸上的神情不知该称作愤怒还是羞怯，不如就叫羞愤吧。

“没说什么。你如此关心他，又表现得很了解他，我不过是在推测。”

Ross终于意识到自己的反应带来了他所不希望的效果。他知趣地结束了问话，只要求Wong不要告诉Strange他来过。

总而言之，如果方才Wong在Strange公布答案之前有个猜测，怎么也会是Ross。

但是，T'Challa？认真的？

Wong点点头，不准备发表任何评论。毕竟这是Strange自己的事。

“那么你可以借助瓦坎达的科技帮助我们更好地保卫地球。”

“当然。”Strange也点点头，他似乎对Wong的反应也很失望。难道他期待有人大声反对？

“你们定好婚礼时间了吗？”

“还没有。”Strange显得莫名地难堪，“不过我很欢迎你和各位秘法大师都去参加，我们也会邀请复仇者。”

复仇者联盟知道这个消息就要晚一些，绝大多数都是在读国际要闻时才得知的。光照会中只有Tony和Reed讨论过此事，因为Charles自称知道实情但故意不告诉他们，Namor则认为这件事十分无趣谈也不想谈，至于Black Bolt，出于显而易见的原因，他们也没有问过他的想法。作为全球最聪明的两个男人，Tony和Reed都想不到什么合理解释，这多半证明事情的真相荒谬至极，而他们当然不会出错。 

“他根本就不在乎。”Strange将脸埋到掌心中，都不好意思面对着自己的伙伴说话。“我很抱歉，T'Challa。我不该把你卷进来。谢谢你帮我，但我真的毁了这个计划。”

“别太急，Stephen，我让他过来谈摄政王的事了。我们还有机会。”

“他根本不想和我在一起。”

“我看他还爱你，而且我说过会帮你帮到底。”

“可是这个要求太过分了——”

“别这么说。你说过这是你的夙愿，作为你的朋友，如果我能够帮你在终结之前了却这个遗憾，我当然要这么做。” 

专机在瓦坎达的土地上降落，Stephen和T'Challa一同去迎接他们的朋友。守护在他们两边的侍卫没有对这位要成为未来的王后的人有过多的关注，Stephen在心底感叹她们的敬业尽责。不过他也清楚，无论是她们还是在大殿外面好奇观看的瓦坎达人民，他们心中都对他持保留意见，如果幸运，他将无需面对。

Everett Ross从被派去接他的瓦坎达专机上走下来。目睹这一幕对于Stephen而言太诡异了，他从来没有这么迎接过他，但当然也从没有以这样的方式和身份来迎接他。从前他在机场和其他焦急盼亲友归的人们一同等待他的恋人，后来他在传送门的这端窥视他的旧爱——而现在，他站在好意帮自己的朋友身侧，装作是他友人未来的王后，共同欢迎他依然深爱的人。

这实在是一个令人不敢恭维的计划。

Everett跟随T'Challa和Stephen迈入瓦坎达的大殿，T'Challa告诉他，等他成为摄政王以后，他就会在这里和瓦坎达各部落领袖以及所有王室成员共商国是。 现在“王室”这个词所指代的人，似乎也理所当然地包括Stephen。Everett不免感到些许微妙。试想一下，将来T'Challa还是国王，Stephen是王后，他自己是摄政王。他们还要一起议政？开玩笑吧。本来，T'Challa就算是出国去，或是去当超级英雄，轮到他摄政也太诡异了。现在加上Stephen Strange成了王后，这个怪诞的程度就又提高了一个档次。所以，Everett早就决心拒绝，可T'Challa非常坚持，一定要他当。明面上说，是为了帮助Shuri顺利继位，但实际上谁知道有没有几分不可说的内情？Everett不敢想象将来当摄政王的日子，可他还是不得不来和T'Challa谈这件事。

大殿中，除了依照惯例守在一旁的Dora Milaje，就只有他们三人。T'Challa坐在王座上，Stephen则坐在他边上，这感觉很奇怪，虽然理应如此。更奇怪的是，Stephen刚坐下来就低下头偏不看他，Everett也无心管他，他的目的是说服T'Challa放弃，但T'Challa的目的是说服他接受。

“陛下，请您重新考虑，我不是一个好人选。”

“你是我的朋友，也是瓦坎达人民的朋友。我们都清楚你为瓦坎达做过什么。无论是我、王室、还是人民，都愿意你接下这个重任。”

“陛下，您要明白，我为美国工作。”

“我想这不是问题。”

“陛下，恕我直言，任命一位外人为摄政王并非明智的选择。”

“但你不是外人。正如我所言，我们都记得你曾经给予瓦坎达的帮助。你对外部世界的了解有助于你更好地处理瓦坎达的对外关系。今后，如果我退位，Shuri即位后，我希望你可以辅佐她。我的先父教会了我许多治国道理，但我可能无法这样详尽地引导Shuri，所以我需要你。更何况，我们也信任你。”

“非常感谢您的信任，可我也无法在瓦坎达需要时及时赶到，还是请您选择一位瓦坎达人来担任摄政王。”

“你大可以居住在这里，我们所有人都会非常欢迎。对吧，Stephen?”

Stephen身子一颤，倏尔抬起头，恰好迎上Everett的目光。他弯了弯嘴角，露出了一个明显的假笑，最后还用力地点了点头。

“当然，” 他反应过来，附和道，“热烈欢迎。”

情势糟透了，而这时T'Challa接到了一条信息：Shuri希望她哥哥去看一下她研制出来的升级版人工智能系统。T'Challa立马就动身前往，走之前他还不忘叮嘱Stephen，“劝一劝Everett。”

“Stephen，别忘记我说的。为了我们的福祉，劝服他。”

“我会的。” Stephen答应下来，可当T'Challa的视线一离开，他就又低下头去，不看Everett。Everett觉察到这一切都是他们故意所为，他只是不确定他们到底想要如何。

“总之，Stephen，请你转告T'Challa，我不该接受他的任命。你知道我的决心，我希望你能劝他放弃这个打算。还有你们的小团体——”

“我知道，” Stephen忽而开口打断他，这时Everett才发觉他已经对上了自己的视线。“ 所以，嗯，你过得好吗？”

“我过得好吗？”

“嗯？”

“好。我很好。Stephen，你要告诉T'Challa——”

“仪式将会在下个月举行。T'Challa已经安排好了。”

“仪式？” Everett知道自己第一个想到的是什么，“啊，对，你们的婚礼——”

“不是！” Stephen突然激动地站起来，Everett有点意外他会反应这么激烈，但也没被吓到。他等Stephen平静下来，正如从前，也就是十多年前，每次吵架时他所做的那样。

“抱歉，我是说，你的受封仪式。T'Challa会封你为摄政王。”

“我说过我不同意——”

“T'Challa已经决定了。这个月请你留在瓦坎达。请你和你的上司汇报，我们也会说明情况。不过当然，如果你有需要，我可以送你到任何地方。”

“Stephen。”

“嗯？”

“这到底是干什么？你和T'Challa在计划什么？又和我有什么关联？”

Stephen哼笑一声，扭过头去，又不看他。Everett皱了皱眉，他又不是不认得这个表情。他逐渐回想起来，他对Stephen Strange的了解比他自己记得的还要多。上次见到他这样，他们还是在进行那场旷日持久的争论，关于Everett该不该少一点出外勤以多一点时间在家，关于他该不该调职，关于他们的工作和感情孰重孰轻。每次Stephen换上这个眼神，多半意味着争执的结束和冷战的开始。他们有时会一连好几天都不理彼此，直到某个夜晚一切纷争都融化于一个亲吻。到了翌日清晨，他们就像从未发生过什么不快般和好如初，直到下一次。可每一次未解决的争端都会烙下一道印记，待到再次掀开时只会更加惨烈，直至最后，直至它持续十多年，以至于无可挽回。

已经十年了。什么都该改变，任谁都该向前看。

“没有什么计划。” Stephen又开口道，“但还是会有仪式。T'Challa请你留下来一起用晚餐。”

“我会的。”

“很好, ”他站起来，像是要离开了，“卡玛泰姬现在需要我，先告辞了。”

一道传送门闪现，Stephen消失在了光圈中。Everett想象了一下这样的未来，他不想要，却也无法阻止。

“我真的做不到，不如我们放弃吧。”

傍晚，Stephen一如既往来到光照会的密室，多数时候这里只出现他和T'Challa两人，讨论的事务也仅关于他们自己。近期的主题一直是Everett，而如同这样的对话也已发生过无数次。

“你和他谈了吗？”

“我看他并不想和我谈。我想他早就不爱我了，或爱我但也不想和我再续前缘。十年前我就错过了机会。T'Challa，我很抱歉，我不该让你这样帮我，趁我还可以补救一切，我干脆——”

“不要这么想。你有一个月，你可以解决的。”

“当初我和他在一起三年都没有解决。”

“而现在又过了十年，一切都改变了。你会解决的。”

“或永无可能。”

“你拯救了整个世界，你真的认为你办不到？”

“我用作弊的方式拯救了世界，可我们现在还是要面临终结，又有什么用？”

“Stephen，如果你现在不这么做，等终结到来时，你将后悔无比。正如现在你在后悔十年前你没有那么做一样。你难道不希望在最后一刻能够和他在一起吗？因为如果我是你，我会去找我自己深爱的人。”

这一次Stephen没有再反驳。他不能不承认T'Challa是对的。

“晚宴过后，我会和母后去散步。你可以和他谈谈，没人会打扰你们。”

“T'Challa，你确定真的要这么做吗？”

“Everett Ross是一位可靠的伙伴，您也知道，他会成为一位合格的摄政王。”

“我不是指他，我是指Strange。”

Ramonda停下脚步，要求她的儿子注视着她的眼睛，如实相告。

“我们并不了解他，你和他也相识未久，结婚是否会太过仓促？”

“Stephen Strange同时具有强大的力量和善良的心，他会成为一个好王后的。”

“但这不够。你有注意到今晚他看你朋友的方式吗？你告诉过我，他们曾有一段过去。你如何确保它不会复燃？”

“我也有过去，母后。人人都有。”

“但我担心他并未放下。”

T'Challa微笑起来，不予回应。

“也许这些我都可以忽略，但你告诉我，你真的爱他吗？你是我的孩子，我知道你陷入爱情时的模样，而现在我却不确定了。”

“母后，不久以后我会告诉您一切，但不是现在。”

T'Challa再度挽起他母亲的手，伴着月色，他们在瓦坎达的草原漫步。这一次，他们要去拜访先王。

清早，Everett又一次在瓦坎达客房醒来。这是他在瓦坎达居住的第一天。昨天，T'Challa将要任命他为摄政王的消息告知了美国政府，CIA当即就向Everett下了命令：他必须接受，不接受就革职。他听了大半夜的说教，甚至CIA的所有高层都加入到了这场劝服他的行动中。他们给他理由也无非就是那些：你成为摄政王，对美国有极大的好处。你难道不爱你的国家吗？

也许他是爱瓦坎达胜于爱美国，但他不能说。他接到命令，要留在瓦坎达直到授封仪式举行；如果有必要，他甚至要永远留下。他的工作自有别人接补，从另一个角度看，这和革职好像也没多大区别。

不过，Everett也没多少心思感叹仕途多变，因为他刚准备起床换上正装，就发现自己卧室门边还站着一个人。他毫不怀疑，对方像这样悄无声息地站在那已经很久了，说不定他还在看他睡觉。

就像上次他在这间客房内醒来时一样。

就像，天知道，十多年前千千万万次一样。

“Stephen。” Everett开口道，也只说了这一句。他本可以指出这么做有多么不合适，但他内心的平静似乎也已经暗示着这么做起不了作用。他不惊讶，反而觉得理所应当，尽管从理性层面而言这并不恰当。

“早安，Everett，我给你准备了早餐。”

所谓的“早餐”实际是墨西哥卷，但它们被装在精致的容器里，摆在了王室餐厅的餐桌上，而这餐桌两侧坐的，只有Everett与Stephen二人。

“T'Challa呢？”

“他吃过早餐就和大家一起离开了。”

“离开了？”

“他们要去境内各个部落巡访，并为他们安装上Shuri的新发明。”

“那你为什么留在这里？”

“我有特殊任务，T'Challa嘱咐我要在这个月内说服你接收封王。”

“而他让你来——好，听着，Stephen，如果你敢用魔法——”

“我可以保证我绝不会在你身上使用任何秘术。”

“真令人安心。”

Everett咬下一口墨西哥卷，他记起来了，这一款是特色菜，从前这家店就在他和Stephen同居的公寓附近，但它在四年前倒闭了。据他所知，它再也没有在任何地方重新开张过。虽然令人惋惜，但毕竟时间不可重来。

又也许可以？

“你一会想去草原上走走吗？T'Challa说我们可以去散散步。” 

难得有如此平静自然的时光，换作平日，即使是圣诞假期，也鲜有这样的和平安宁。对于超级英雄，或CIA而言，从来都没有真正的假期，或许直至退休，或许直至死亡。这让那些在出生入死的间隙中偶得的一段短暂的休憩时光也格外难能可贵起来。如果仔细回想，Everett竟发现，这大约是他和Stephen二人独处又不分开的最长的一段时间。他在瓦坎达已经住了一个多星期，每天早晨醒来，第一眼见到的即是Stephen，接着Stephen就会请他吃早餐。之后又是一整天的漫步与闲谈，Stephen向他诉说他们分别后他的经历：他的车祸，他如何在机缘巧合下成为秘法大师，又如何与复仇者并肩作战，最后又为何加入光照会。这些故事，Everett不是从未听闻，他总略知一二，只是从来不这么详细。但有一点，Stephen却从来没有提到过——他只说了他和T'Challa成为了好友，却不曾提及他们如何走到今日这一步。也许他不愿在Everett面前提起，又也许他只是在等他先开口问。

又是一天清晨。今日的早餐是传统的火腿蛋。每一天他们食用的菜肴似乎都在刻意地想勾起某一段回忆，这一次也不例外。他们刚在一起没多久时，Stephen总有闲暇给他们两人准备早餐。那段时间是快乐的，往后Everett总因公务而不得不早早离开。这也不稀奇，钢铁侠横空出世后，各种各样的新型犯罪不减反增，CIA越来越难以招架。最终，也是工作上的繁忙导致他们疏离，可机缘巧合之下，到了今日，工作又将他们再度聚在一起，只不过物是人非。

“已经十天了。”

“的确。” Stephen脸上一直挂着抑不住的笑容，这十天来一直如此。他们绕着瓦坎达王宫散步，Stephen顺带介绍T'Challa从未向Everett提过的一些王宫秘密，因为“作为摄政王你应当了解”。

“Stephen，我是说已经——”

“我们很久都没有像这样过了。”

“嗯？”

“像这样，这么久，就我们两个，一起。我们谈论自己，谈论对方，谈论人和事。实际上我甚至记不起来我们有这么做过。你总是非常忙，我也在急诊室工作。有时我们能在夜晚归家时见上面就已经算是幸运，可我们又总是太疲惫，无心交谈。”

“Stephen。”

“有这样的机会太棒了，你不认为吗？”

“T'Challa已经离开十天了，他什么时候才回来？”

Stephen的脸色有那么一刹那变得有点难看，他蹙了蹙眉，方才的神采褪了色。他尽力把自己重新拼了拼，补出一抹不那么真心的微笑来，又轻轻哼了声。

“天知道。总会要很久。”

“瓦坎达的交通工具是世界上最快的，而你又可以瞬间传送。”

“他们要去很多部落，他要深入民情。作为国王，这很正常。”

“作为国王，他不该总是离开国家的中心。”

“所以才让你当摄政王。”

这回轮到Everett皱眉了。

“你说T'Challa让你劝我接受，但这是十天来你第一次提到这个词。”

“那是因为我有充分的理由相信你已经接受了。”

“你不用回圣所保护我们这个维度吗？你整天和我在一起。”

“我在这里也可以保护地球。而且我夜晚会回纽约，我们有时差。就是我不在，Wong自己也能处理，他是位很优秀的秘法大师。再者，Thanos之后，就再没出现过什么重大威胁。为什么不好好利用一下这久违的和平？”

“那你光照会的伙伴呢？他们不需要你吗？”

“你很不希望我在这里？”

“我没有这个意思。”

Stephen抿抿嘴，盯着Everett, 之后又绽开一个更大的笑容。这次他显得有点得意，并比之前多了几分自信。

“那么是什么意思？”

“我……”

他没说下去，不知道是他认为说出来太过不妥当，还是担心说出来的后果。抑或是他内心本就不希望自己说。

“没什么。” 最后Everett摇了摇头，默许般和Stephen又继续向前走。Stephen开始讲到Shuri的新发明，她治好了Bucky，甚至在不久前治好了Stephen的手。如果他早点知道瓦坎达的科技，他定会来此求医。不过自然，外界无人知晓。

授封仪式一天天逼近，然而焦虑感与日剧增的人不是Everett却是Stephen。T'Challa在离开半个月后终于回到了王宫，但Stephen依然坚持每天陪伴在Everett身边，以助他做好充足的心理准备。Everett明显感觉到，Stephen每一天都比上一天更不安，像在担心必将降临的灾祸，又像在焦心时间将要流逝殆尽。他们的谈话更多地转到了授封仪式上，关于场地布置，关于服装，关于音乐，关于所有的一切。Stephen像是自动成为了总负责人，当然如果你问他，他会说是T'Challa任命的。不过T'Challa真有命令过他要负责有关Everett的一切吗？想也知道。只是谁都没说明。

仪式来临的前一天晚上，T'Challa嘱咐Everett好好休息。实际上Everett认为，这整个月来就是纯粹的休息时光，他就是放了个长假，奇异的是他还是和自己从前从来没时间陪伴但又本该相伴的人一起。它弥补了一个遗憾，却悄然撕开了个更大的缺口。它会让人在一松懈下来时就遐想，如果在另一种情形下，一切会否有所不同，又会否更好些。

但又哪有如果。事已至此，无需多虑。

明天的仪式无比重要，Everett也不愿有什么意外。他听从T'Challa的意见，早早回到客房，却只见Stephen一脸忧烦，站在他卧室的门口等他。

“我们该排练一次。” Stephen郑重地开口道，“也许T'Challa认为不必要，但这场仪式对而言你很重要。排练过总会好些。”

Everett点点头，他同意这点。他让Stephen一起进了卧室，Stephen把他明天要穿的礼服都带过来了。Everett换上礼服，Stephen用魔法制造出了一个典礼幻象，他们试演了一次，一切顺利，正如计划好的一般，像是再也不可能出什么差错。幻象消失，他们又回到Everett的卧室，Everett看见Stephen注视着自己，在笑，但他又不是看不透那抹笑容背后的伤痛。毕竟，他不是真不知道。

“谢谢你。” Everett轻声说，他认为这该是个很好的句点，于他们，于过去，于现在，于一切。

“别谢我。”

只是也许有一方不愿到此为止。

“从明天起你就是摄政王了。”

Stephen走到Everett面前，微低着头，更好地看着他的脸庞。

“我们以后会经常见面的，嗯？”

“对。”Everett回答，又感觉不太够，于是补了一句，“是件好事。” 也许是，又也许不是。

“是好事。对， 没错。”Stephen稍弯了弯身子，Everett有点不确定他想做什么，他选择往后站了站，谨慎地保持一定距离。

“我会想念你的。”

“你刚才才说我们会经常见面。”

“我是说了。”

Everett皱了皱眉，他察觉到局面有失控的倾向。他决定以一句“晚安”结尾，但Stephen没有给他这个机会。

“我是说，我会想念和你在一起的这个月。”

Stephen脸上那抹悲伤的色彩愈发明显，连笑容也遮蔽不住它。

“这个月很美好，谢谢你。”

Everett在心底舒了一口气，却似乎又稍有失落。不过他大可以忽视掉不快的情感。这一回他主动上前，拥抱住Stephen，还揉了揉他的脑袋。

“你知道，我们依然可以是最好的朋友，无论发生什么。”

Everett伏在Stephen耳边，轻声说道。他想象着Stephen现在的神色该是什么样的，但愿他的痛苦可以少几分。他隐约感受到Stephen收紧了拥抱，还小心翼翼地将下颚放到他肩膀上，像是在担心什么。不过这都没关系。Everett抚了抚他的后背，安慰他没事的，他们之间已经没事了，一切都好起来了。他不会走的，他们还可以是朋友。

“我很希望如此。”Stephen回答，他的声音有些颤抖。“当然会如此。”Everett向他保证。如果说这是过去一切的正式结尾，那也未尝不可，那也挺美好。

“无论发生什么吗？”Stephen忽然松开这个拥抱。他用力按着Everett的肩膀，强迫他看着自己。Everett也确实在看着他，尽管他被这个突如其来的发展弄得措手不及。他似乎——他也不那么确定——但他似乎是看见Stephen的眼睛有点湿润。他没来得及思索什么，他该回话了。他该给一切画上句点，他也理应这么回话。所以自然地，他会说，“对，无论发生什么。”

无论未来会发生什么，也无论要付出的代价如何。他许下承诺。

但也许，他其实不该这么做。

Everett意识到的下一件事，就是眼泪确实存在。他切实地感受到星点泪水沾在了自己的脸上，就在Stephen吻他的时候。作为一名特工，超强的反应能力是必备的，但这一般仅限于他有戒心也有防备的情况。可他没有，这次没有，现在没有。他原本有，直到他以为，已经一个月了，不会再发生什么，因为什么也没发生。他以为，再如何，也该结束了。

但并没有结束，从来没有。

他的感官明确告诉他，他的嘴唇上压着个柔软但带了几分冰凉的玩意，这可能是夜晚天寒所致；而他的舌尖所触碰到的物体还带着湿热，它正挑动着他的口腔神经，还试图深入。没有什么是他不熟悉的。

所以糟透了。

Everett用尽他所能调动的最大力气将Stephen推开，他本该扇他，为自己也为T'Challa，但Stephen退得太远，他无能为力。

“Everett——”

“你到底有什么毛病!”

他控制不住地大吼出来，又立刻希望没有任何人不幸听见他的话。但这可不能怪他，要怪也应该怪Stephen Vincent Stronge。

“我很抱歉，我该征得你的同意，我太心急了——”

“你该征得我的同意？你征得T'Challa的同意了吗？你订婚了！T'Challa是我的朋友！你想做什么，你要我和你一起背叛他？你有什么问题？你简直是个混账！”

“我爱你！”

“那你有没有想过如果T'Challa知道——”

“他当然知道！我根本就不爱他，他也根本不爱我！”

“等一会，你说什么？”

虽然这种事也不是前所未有，但通常而言，既然要结婚，就只有假设相爱才合理。毕竟这是人之常情，不相爱，又为何订婚，又为何结婚？

“我是指，我和T'Challa是朋友，但并不是恋人。从来都不是。”

“那你们订什么婚？”

“这全是我的错。”Stephen在Everett的床上坐下来，长叹一口气，又用手捂着脸，像是他接下来要叙述一件难以启齿的事。Everett气消了不少，但他对于自己的好朋友和前任联手开这种奇葩玩笑依旧有点气愤。不过，他还是能够平静下来听Stephen讲述来龙去脉。他坐在Stephen旁边，Stephen放下手，看着他，总算露出了抹完全发自内心的笑容。像暗示着一切终于重回正轨。

“很久以前，我帮过T'Challa一次，他说他想回报我，但我没有什么特别需要。直到有一次我提到你，我告诉他，我们以前在一起过，并且现在我还爱你。我很想复合，可你看着不想。我希望他可以给我点建议，他说我们该多花点时间相处，但我又找不到借口去找你。后来，我得知他想封你为摄政王，于是我想出了这个糟糕透顶的计划，他同意了，这样我们就有时间独处。本来，我应该早点说明这一切。只是，恐怕你现在已经不爱我了。”

语毕，客房内的两人均陷入了长久的沉默。这份静谧终于被Everett的一声轻叹打破。他看着Stephen，不知该笑还是该气。

“你到底帮了T'Challa什么忙，他才愿意帮你这个？”

“我帮他重建了瓦坎达。”

“为什么瓦坎达需要重建？”

Stephen禁不住笑起来，这是典型的阴谋得逞时的神色。

“记得吗？Thanos进攻时，瓦坎达是主战场。那场战争导致瓦坎达几近亡国。多亏了无限宝石，尤其是时间宝石，我们才能重建家园。所以现在你看到的瓦坎达还是毫发无伤的模样。”

“等等，几近亡国？哪有这样的事？我记得的分明是压倒性的胜利。”

“你当然该这么记得。但是别忘了，Thanos的军队可是宇宙最强，你真的认为复仇者能这么轻易地打败他？”

“所以……你修改了我的记忆？”

“我们修改了所有人的记忆。不只是瓦坎达，无限宝石修复了一切。但没人该知道这件事，否则，后果将不堪设想。所以我们光照会——现在加上你——要永远保守这个秘密。”

“你会告诉我，你们光照会到底在干什么吗？”

“我会的，不过我求你多等一会。” 

Stephen的手搭上了Everett的手背，Everett没有拒绝。熟悉的温暖让他终于安心下来，也有了面对终结的勇气。

“不会很久了。”他柔声说。 

昨夜的谈话过后，Everett告诉Stephen他将明早给他复合与否的答复。这个“明早”依然拖了好一段时间，整个早晨直至授封仪式开始，他们都没有机会独处。仪式上，Stephen和Everett跟在T'Challa后面，迎接人民的审视。他们被故意安排站在一起，但他们也不能私语，毕竟瓦坎达人民注视着他们的一举一动。正如预演的那样，仪式进行得很顺利，Everett被T'Challa正式封为摄政王，瓦坎达人民也没有提出异议。一切都很完美，没有意外，这很好。现在所有人都可以松一口气了，除非——

T'Challa还有什么要宣布。

Everett皱了皱眉，这并不在计划内。他向Stephen使了个眼色：什么情况？Stephen向他做了个口型，“等着瞧吧。”

“瓦坎达的子民们，今天，我们的国家迎来了一位摄政王。同时，我也要向你们正式宣布一件事——”

“这位是Stephen Vincent Strange——”

“我们的摄政王王后。”

Everett和Stephen都被T'Challa招到了他身旁，和他一起向瓦坎达的人民送上问候。但是，这是什么出人意料的发展？Stephen Strange的身份怎么突然变了？难以置信！可似乎全瓦坎达的人都没认为哪里有蹊跷，反而觉得这本就理所当然。瓦坎达人民一点也不惊讶，Stephen也毫不意外，唯一认为这整件事都荒诞无比的只有Everett一人。

这又是什么花招？又还有多少他不知情？

他是唯一一个不知情的吗？

仪式一结束，Everett就立即将Stephen拉到一旁，质问他这是怎么一回事。

“这只是我和T'Challa的计划当中的又一个小部分。”

“但你本来是瓦坎达的王后，你怎么——”

“我是瓦坎达的王后。但无论是官方声明还是透漏给外界的消息，都只说了我是”瓦坎达的王后”，而从未说过我是‘瓦坎达国王的王后’，当我们结婚时你已经是摄政王了，所以我当然可以是‘摄政王王后’了。我理解你现在的感受，这的确就是个低级的文字游戏。”

“但你是和T'Challa订婚——”

“不不不，所有官方文件都只说了我会成为‘瓦坎达王后’，并没提及和T'Challa订婚。就是有，也只限于是与‘瓦坎达王’而非‘瓦坎达国王’订婚，总有解释的余地，可以说是其实是指摄政王。”

“太荒唐了！”

“我知道。”

确实荒谬可笑，以至于Everett和Stephen都忍不住大笑起来。这就是场曲折的闹剧。闹剧过后，仍存在的才是真正值得珍惜的事物。

“所以，我们现在订婚了。”

Stephen走到Everett面前，俯下身，吻了吻他。这次他没有拒绝。

“可我还没说我会答应。”

“那你答应吗？”

“我还没有决定。”

“我也许可以帮你下决心。” Stephen退开一步，单膝下跪，如同变魔法一般，不知从哪里变出来一个小立方体盒子。盒子打开，里面躺着一枚戒指，它闪烁着金光。

“如果我说我十年前就买了，你相信吗？”

“也许。”

“我爱你。”

“我知道。”

“而你也爱我。”

“不错。”

“尽管已过去多年，我依旧无法忘却你。我想念你， 也仍然希望能和你度过余生，无论余生有多长。我知道你也有同样的想法。”

“的确。”

“那么，如果你允许——”

“Everett Kenneth Ross，你愿意与我结合吗？”

Everett还没回话，他只是在笑，抑制不住地笑，但这笑容本身就已经是一个答案。这一刻，他们等待了这么久。

“我愿意，Stephen。我愿意。”

Stephen站起来，拥抱住他的未婚夫，并借机将戒指亲手戴到他的左手上。他们分享了一个深入且悠长的吻，直至他们听见不远处响起一小阵掌声，稀稀疏疏的。 

所以这又是什么情况？Stephen和Everett一齐扭头看去——应该说，真是情理之外，意料之中。Everett向Stephen低语，“光照会为什么在这？” 

“真不想打扰你们，但是Agent Ross，我们要借你未婚夫开个会，同时希望你依旧将这个组织的存在保密。”

说话的当然是Reed。Strange和Everett交换了一下眼神，Everett点点头，Stephen就和光照会的伙伴们离开了。Everett目送他们前往Necropolis，他扬了扬嘴角，露出一抹微笑。他也该走了。

Stephen很快就会回来，他总会回到他身边。尽管他们都忙于保卫家园，但工作之余，终结之前，仍有珍贵的共处时间。

“所以，” Tony拍了拍Stephen，“你没有消除他的记忆。”

“他是我未婚夫，我不能瞒着他。”

“我和Magneto结婚了。”Charles突然说，这下所有人都以异样的眼光看着他。 

“怎么了？我们早就结婚了。”

“他不是编的。”Namor说，“我想起来Emma说过。”

“Emma？她还会告诉你这种事？”T'Challa皱着眉问。

“很久以前的事。Ororo没有提过？”

“从来没有。”

“不管是不是真的，Magneto都不能加入。谁加入他都不能加入。”Reed重申，“还有，Strange，我和Black Bolt都没有破例，你为什么不能遵守规矩？”

“……我们先跳过这个话题。你们非要现在集会，出了什么状况？”

“我算出了下一次的入侵地点。”Reed哀叹道，他阴郁的表情预示着没有好事发生。“在拉托维利亚。”


End file.
